Something Awesome
Something for Sharelle (Thought up: 5/21/15) (Started: 5/22/15) *'NOTE': Sharelle is a fire and water manipulator, and can use all related powers, like magma and ice. Story is also futuristic. (Decisions for powers and timeline were made by her own request). **-- A.J. Bryant (5/21/15). First try (5/22/15) Millennia ago, monstrous abominations roamed the Earth Realm, murder and pillaging their only concern. Centuries passed, not one claiming a hero until the union between the two races produced the unexpected: a Hybrid. The only hope of humanity in its ar against demons. DC Universe (moved) *See DC Universe. Characters *Unnamed Green Lantern *Unnamed Red Lantern *Unnamed White Lantern *Killstreak (Frank) *Superman (Brian) (adapted Superman, fan-made) *Raya Zor-Rok (Sarah) Unknown story Batman-type story Characters *Red Hood (Emile) *Red Hood (Jason Todd) *Archeress (Olivia Queen) *Megara *Batman (Bruce Wayne) *Joker *Tim Drake *Dick Grayson Story (V.I) BENJAMIN REILLY, or at least that was the name he was going by at the moment sat on the edge of his bed in the squalid little apartment he rented out in downtown Gotham. The place had no carpet or light fixtures, barely any hot water and cockroaches swarmed in the kitchen when it was dark. Disgusting to say the least, but not as bad as vermin running the streets of his beloved Gotham. He took a final drag off his cigarette and then placed the filter in the ashtray on the nightstand when he heard the building management pounding on the door. "Rent!" Benjamin calmly pulled his cargo pants and boots on before walking over and opening the door. Benjamin eyed the short management and a sly smirk made its way on his face. "Yes?" "Why you no pay? Rent due first of month!" He said in horribly broken English. "Listen, Ring-Ring." He said with an intended mocking and blatantly racist tone, "We both know you aren't supposed to be here, so why dont you crawl outta my ass about this rent before I call immigration, hmm?" "Me engrish no so good." Benjamin sighed, then showed him motions, making vulgar movements with his hands. "You go down stairs ... before I kick your ass all the way back to Lantau. Míngbáile ma? (Understand?)" "Shì. (Yes.)" Ling bowed slightly and made himself scarce. Benjamin watched the little little man scurry down the hall like a rat, "Pussy." He whispered before closing the door. He walked toward the window and noticed a man was being mugged by a thug in the Joker's getup, clown make-up, green hair—the works, except for the black jolly roger tattoo on his left arm. He was most likely a member of the Jokerz, a pathetic little cult that worship the lunatic who considers himself the "clown prince of crime". There was a part of Benjamin that wanted to go down there and deal with him, probably a little beating, and then maybe a bullet to the shin would do some good, but no. He had much bigger plans for the low lives of Gotham City, he just needed the right assistance to get it done. Story (V.II) Vasily Orlov Batman Beyond (Reimagined) "Black Revolution" or Nyeusi Mapinduzi in Swahili *Danté (protagonist) *de Grandpré family **Bastien (patriarch) **Adrien (son) **Anaïs (daughter) **Marie-Antoinette (wife) Category:Jacen Fett's Stuff